1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an office tool assembly, and more particularly to an office tool assembly that can be hung around a person's neck or a belt and is versatile in use.
2. Description of Related Art
Office tools, such as hole punches or staplers, are used to attach documents. A stapler holds multiple documents together with staples, and a hole punch make holes in documents so a string or clip can extend through the holes to hold the documents together. However, conventional office tools are not convenient for a person to carry or to use outside of the office, especially a salesman or a serviceman at an off-site location. Furthermore, staples in a stapler can easily injure a person. To use and carry a conventional office tool is inconvenient and unsafe.
Therefore, U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,747, entitled as “Office Tool Assembly” is provided to solve the aforementioned problems of the office tools. The office tool assembly of the '747 patent comprises a hanging cap and a tool. The hanging cap has a top, an open end, a closed end, a through hole defined in the top and a transverse hole defined through the closed end. The tool is inserted into the open end of the hanging cap and is held in the hanging cap. The tool comprises an upper cover, a bottom cover and a main mechanism. The upper cover has a top and a protrusion formed on the top of the upper cover and engaging the through hole in the hanging cap. The bottom cover is pivotally connected to the upper cover. The main mechanism is mounted between the upper cover and the bottom cover. With such an arrangement, a string can be extended through the transverse hole in the hanging cap, such that a person can hang the hanging cap with the tool around the neck with the string to conveniently and easily carry the tool to any desired place.
However, because the protrusion is integrally formed on the upper cover of the tool, the structure of tool assembly can be only applied to a tool with two covers pivotally combined with each other, such as a stapler or a hole puncher. The tool assembly of the '747 patent cannot be applied to a tool with two covers securely combined with each other, such as a pencil sharpener, thus, the use of the '747 patent is not versatile.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an office tool assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.